I ve loved you longer, than I ve ever thought!
by justme97
Summary: Brooke and Lucas talk at the Leyton wedding, about their relationship and about the feelings they ve once had for eachother. One shot, but I am thinking about continuing...sorry for my bad english :) Please review!


The scene Brucas fans deserved at the Leyton Wedding

Lucas looked in the mirror, it´s really going to happen, he´s going to marry Peyton Sawyer, soon to be Scott. It took them years, but finally it happens. They´ve been through so much together and they´ve argued, they´ve lost contact, they decided just to be friends, but deep down inside, they´ve always loved each other…well almost always. Lucas remembers a time, in which he has dated a cheery brunette, at this time Peyton really was just a friend, but that doesn´t matter anymore, none of these things mattered anymore.

In this moment Brooke Davis came into his room: "Hey fiancée", she said.

"Lucas smiled, he loves the names, she gave him, even though he felt kinda strange: Hey bestfriend of my fiancée" he responded.

"Lucas, leave the nicknames to me, it doesn´t suit you", she said smiling.

He laughed: "You´ve loved it when I called you pretty girl"

"Yeah well that wasn´t a nickname that was fact", she said smiling.

"Uhu…and me being Peytons fiancée isn´t a a fact?" he asked.

Brooke looked at him at least one minute, she hates to loose against him: "Lucas Scott…don´t you dare being mean at your wedding day", she said.

Lucas nodded: "Deal…so how are you brooke Davis? I mean the last month has been pretty hard for you."

Brooke looked at him:" I´m better now, thanks to Haley and Peyton and to a really good friend called Lucas Scott."

Lucas smiled: "I´ll always be there for you, you know that?"

"Yeah…yeah I do, okay enough about me, tell me.. how excited are you", they sat down on Lucas bed.

"not that excited, I mean of course after our wedding she´ll be mine forever, but we´re meant to be, it doesn´t matter if we´re married or not we just belong together, we´ll always find back together, like a very smart person once said: People who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end."

Brooke looked at him, how could he? They´ve been over, the both knew that, but still that was something she said about him and her, not him and the girl, he cheated on her with…twice.

Lucas recognized that the mood of the beautiful girl had changed: "Everything okay?"

"Yeah…I just think I gotta go….", she said.

"Brooke…", Lucas said "please stay, Come on!"

"It´s nothing I´m sorry…", she said.

"Tell me", Lucas asked.

"It´s just….god Lucas that's embarrassing", Brooke said.

"Brooke…come on it can´t be that bad."

"If I tell you, you won´t make jokes about me or feel bad or something"; Brooke said.

Lucas nodded.

"okay…it was just the people who are meant to be together thing…was something I said and thought about us, in fact that you´ve forgotten we´ve dated for a short time…like two weeks", she said.

Lucas looked at her: "Brooke…"

Brooke wanted to interrupt him, but he shaked his head: "No…let me talk, we should talk about this, we´ve never done that, like we´ve never talked about new York…I think that at one point we were meant to be. I´ve loved you Brooke, I´ve been in love with you and if you hadn´t broke up with me back in high school. I´m not sure if Peyton´d be the one, I am marrying, but maybe it would be you!"

"Lucas…", Brooke said "Don´t say things like this, not now when I´m finally…"

"When you finally what…?" Lucas asked.

"When I´m finally over you, it took me much longer than you ,it may took you 2 weeks, but it took me 6 years", she said almost crying.

Lucas looked at her: It didn´t take me 2 weeks, when I started dating Peyton, I did that because I thought it´d help me to get over you, when I kissed you in new York I really wanted you to stay, I would have also done it, if I hadn´t been drunken, when we took care about Angie I wanted us to be a family and when I thought about who I should call to marry me, I didn´t just dreamed and thought about Lindsey and Peyton, but about Lindsey Peyton and You. Brooke I haven´t be over you for a long time too, we weren´t just a high school fling, if just one thing would have happened differently, we´d be together, but everything happened like it happened, you know?"

Brooke smiled a bit: "I meant what I said when I told you that I´ll probably always love you, and I guess I wasn´t able to fall for somebody else, because I´ve still hold on, but when I heard about your marriage with Peyton I was just…happy for you and then I recognized that maybe I´ve finally let go.

Lucas nodded: "We should´ve had that talk a long time ago!"

"Why? Because then you´d be able to get back together with Peyton earlier?"

"No, because if we would´ve had this talk earlier, I believe, that we´d get back together and then we were the meant to be ones."

"So I guess this is kinda our goodbye?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah it is, but just so you know, Brooked Davis a part of my heart will always belong to you."

And this was the moment when Brooke Davis started crying: "It´s just good to know, that I wasn´t just the rebound, thank you Lucas Scott!"

Lucas came closer he kissed her forehead and then...they looked eachother in the eyes and kissed a goodbye kiss, one last time he felt the lipps of the cheery girl, he´s loved longer than he has admitted to himself : "Goodbye Brooke Davis" he said.

"Goodbye", she whispered and left the room.


End file.
